


can i be close to you

by badhound



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: First Meeting, Love at First Sight, M/M, Promptis - Freeform, modern au? idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 09:33:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17916281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badhound/pseuds/badhound
Summary: chance meeting in the subway





	can i be close to you

**Author's Note:**

> based on doodles exchanged between me and a new pal from ffxv book club ... anne i dunno if u have an ao3 but i dedicate this to u......  
> title is lyric from bloom by the paper kites

It's a cold day in Lucis. Snow covers the ground like a thick white blanket. Prompto has always been somewhat weak to the cold; though he loves the beauty of winter, on days like this, he would much prefer to stay inside and huddle under a mountain of blankets.

Unfortunately, just like everyone else, he has work. There are several photoshoots scheduled today, and although the desire to call out sick and return to his place beneath the covers, he really needs the money. It won't be so bad. He'll get a warm coffee on the way home.

The day seems to drag on and on, but finally, it's closing time. Prompto finishes developing what he can of the day's photos before locking up the shop and heading down the street to his favorite hole in the wall coffee shop. The smell of the beans permeates the air as he pushes inside, and he takes a moment to stop and breathe it in. He approaches the counter, orders his regular, and heads for the subway once he gets it.

The subway seems almost colder than the city above, but his coffee warms his cold hands and he breathes a soft sigh as it spreads throughout him. The train doesn't arrive for another ten minutes. He slips a hand into his pant pocket and pulls out his phone to pass the time, but movement out of the corner of his eye catches his attention. Leaning against the wall is a man that seemed to be deep in a brooding session. Deep blue eyes cast off to the side, hands shoved in his jacket pockets, face half hidden by one of those fashionable versions of a doctor mask.

Despite being unable to see his face in full, Prompto's first thought is, _he is really pretty._  Phone slips back into his pocket, and after a moment of swaying back and forth, the blond adjusts his scarf and approaches the grumpy looking man.

"Hi," He breathes. The other snaps out of his daze long enough to give Prompto a slightly puzzled look.

"...Hi?" More of a question than a greeting, but it makes the photographer's heart flutter. He's sure his face is a shade of bright red, but judging by the raven haired boy's own slight blush, it's nothing to be too concerned about.

Prompto clears his throat a bit awkwardly. "Um," He starts. "You, uh... are you okay?"

The other looks somewhat surprised by the question. It seems to take him a moment to process it, but when he finally does, a hand lifts to scratch almost sheepishly at the back of his neck.

"Yeah." He mumbles. The hand scratching at his neck moves forward and tugs the mask down under his chin, showing the rest of his face. "Just stressing over some things. I'm Noctis. You?"

Prompto barely hears him. He's mesmerized by his face, and finds his eyes focusing on the slightly visible mole on his cheek. The end question is what snaps him out of it; light blue eyes snap up, and in a bit of a panic, he thrusts out his hand to shake. "P- Prompto."

Noctis slowly takes his hand. The touch lingers a moment too long, but neither of them seem to notice it. They spend some time--quite a while--chatting, and Prompto doesn't even realize his train coming and going in the background. Going home is the furthest thing from his first priority right now.

The chatting comes to a pause eventually. Silence settles between them, and though comfortable at first, it quickly becomes awkward. Prompto is reaching for his phone again when Noctis blurts something out to him that was obviously not meant to be said out loud.

"I think I love you."

Noctis realizes with wide eyes what he said before Prompto does. Appalled by himself, he pulls his mask up again, then turns and takes off for the subway exit. The blond only stands there in shock, before the words _I_ _love you_  echo in his mind and it finally settles in. Coffee cup, forgotten, falls from his hand as both shoot up to cover his heated face.

Met not even an hour ago and he had already been confessed to... Prompto can't help but let out a laugh at that--it's weird, and yet he can't find it in himself to be creeped out or anything. His heart pounding in his ears almost seems to be screaming _love_ _at first sight!_  like he's in one of those romantic comedies.

Prompto raises his head from his hands just in time to see his train depart once again.

**Author's Note:**

> none of my works are really edited; please excuse any mistakes made


End file.
